Two Best Friends and a Reversed World
by Alexisminas
Summary: When two best-friends end up in one of the most popular Gravity Falls AU, they must find a way out. But not before they've had their part of the fun! (Gets better in chapter 2)
1. A Nightly Marathon

**Hi, there! I'm Lexy, and this is my first story!**

**Hope you like it, and please be nice, I'm not quite used to this...**

* * *

><p>"Rachel!", Katie called. "Do you need help over there?<p>

"Almost!", a voice said from the nearest bathroom. "This pajama's too tight! I can't believe my mom even thought it would fit."

A redheaded girl entered the room, still trying to get the last bit of her sock to enter her foot. Close to her, a bored best-friend waited sitting in the bed for her to return. In her hand rested a delicious bag of popcorn.

"Finally! Did you find Bill Cipher in there or what?" the blonde asked.

"I wish! But enough chit-chat. I still can't believe your mother let me sleep here!" she said out loud, waving her hands for dramatic proposal.

"Shh! You'll wake up my brother! Then you can bet there will be no more sleepovers." she warned the girl, closing her mouth with a hand.

"I know." - She said to the blonde, pulling her hand away with an excitement grin. Her curiosity picked over as she saw her friend holding a computer. "Wait, weren't we gonna watch it on TV"?

"Nope! In the computer it's much better, with the resolution and all. Besides, we don't have to be skipping commercials and such." she pointed out.

"Aren't those things dangerous? What if they know were we live?! They could be watching us right now!" Rachel showed her friend her point, protecting herself with the closest pillow.

"Relax! It's not like I'm just going to the first site I see! _And_ you'll be right here with me." she assured her best-friend.

"_Fine_. Hey, what site are we gonna chose anyways?"

"Oh, I already chose it."

"What?! But you said we-"

"Look, see for yourself and tell me if you don't like it." she suggested. "It's right here. It's a site completely devoted to Gravity Falls. It even says we might get a little too involved in the story. Totally GF style!"

Rachel looked for a few seconds at the web page. Finding nothing beyond normal, she gave Katie a sign of approval, leaning her thumb onto the air.

"I told you! Now, with these popcorn on my possession, and my best-friend right next to me, I declare Gravity Falls marathon night open!"

The marathon did not last much, though. After getting trough half of "Dipper VS Manliness" , the girls were already fast asleep. Luckily, they had already finished the popcorn, and so the appetizers didn't got to dirt their clothes.

In the next morning, Katie was the first to rise awake. She found herself in not her home, who she had known since she was a baby, but a forest. At first, her brain seemed to insist that she was still at home but, realizing that she had not yet been awoken by her 3 year old brother, she opened her eyes faster, in a mist of confusion and concern.

"Rach! Rachel! Wake up!"she said, shaking her friend into her awake.

"What?"

"Guess where we're at."


	2. Same Shack, Different Kids

**Hi there! I'm back! Sorry to all of you who liked this, but school kinda left me on a tight schedule...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows you were very kind. Hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one!**

* * *

><p>"What do you even mean by that?" Rachel hadn't quite got a good look at the place they encountered themselves in, much to Katie's annoyance.<p>

"Look around you, silly!", Katie said, pointing with one of her hands to the massive forest they were at.

Finally with enough unsleepiness to notice the place, the red-head lost all of her words but these three: "Oh. My. God!"

The girls couldn't have been happier. Moments later, they were skipping around in circles, hand-holding one another, their girly giggling echoing through the nearest trees and bushes.

"Oh my gosh, we're in the show! I can't believe it, we're on Gravity Falls!" cried Katie

"I know, right! Oh my God, this is so freakin' awesome!" Rachel said with the same enthusiastic tone of her friend.

Unfortunately, all of their commotion also lured out a rather unwanted visit. Soon enough, they were looking at what appeared to be a sleep-deprived teenager. His skin was almost as white as a wall, to contrast the black jacket he wore, which was as black as a moonless night. He might as well have been a cyclops, since one of his eyes was fully covered by thick strands of hair, but the girls knew that was not the case.

"Are you lost? Do you...huh...need any help?" the boy asked, uncertain of what to say. "I'm Norman." He presented himself, holding out a hand.

Rachel and Katie shared a meaningful look between each other, pondering on what to answer him. When said look was over, they were both wearing a mischievous grin on their faces. Rachel was the first to speak.

"We're fine, Jeff, thanks. But we would appreciate it if you showed us the way to the Mystery Shack." She said, her grin growing wider by the second.

"How did you know?" The head gnome asked, an incredulous look on his face. He regained posture, remembering that if they knew, then he could stop using his fellows for height. "Gnomes: _disassemble_!" He ordered. Seconds later, there were five gnomes in front of them, pointy hats and everything.

"We know some things." Katie simply answered.

"Yeah. _Lots of things._". Rachel concluded, elbowing her friend with a subtle hint. Katie couldn't help but to crack a grin.

"Well, huh...this is weird." Jeff said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "So...do you know we're looking for a-!"

"A queen? Yeah, we've heard of that." Katie finished.

"Then why haven't you ran away yet?" Jeff had to know. He was curious, he was born like that. He just had to ask.

"'Because we're interested." After getting a weird look from her friend, Rachel added "Well, me, that is. But I'm not kissing you, got it? You get a hug, if you're lucky."

"Really?" They both nodded. "Well, thank you, you made these the most lucky gnomes to ever live!" He was excited. They were finally going to get a queen. Who wouldn't be?

"But it's not yet. Weddings take planning, and my friend here wants the best one she ever had! Give us at least...two days." Katie said. "And we still need that Mystery Shack trip."

"O-of course! You won't regret it!" Jeff promised. He then turned to three of his gnomes "You guys go and get everything ready! Warn the others!". Once they were gone, the gnome leader addressed the girls "Don't you want to come with us first? You know...to change clothes?"

They were about to say that the wedding wasn't until next Wednesday when they noticed they were still in pajamas. Not even a tomato could compare to the red on their faces.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why Mabel complained so much. It's rather fun to be engaged to a gnome!"<p>

Katie and Rachel were in front of the Mystery Shack, already wearing the dresses the gnomes got them. They were quite surprised that they weren't made out of organic materials, but the same kind of dress you could find on a regular clothe's shop.

They were pondering on what to say so they could be allowed to stay in the gift shop, but not many ideas were good or realistic enough.

"Maybe we could get Dipper and Mabel to help us" Rachel said.

"They might not be here. Besides, if they were, what would make them want us to stay here? Unless..."

"Unless what, Kates?" Rachel asked.

"Unless we tell them a super-sad story for them to pity us!" Katie said, a determined look on her eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh! How about we tell them that our parents abandoned us in the middle of the forest and that we need a place to stay?" Rachel asked, excited about their new plan.

"And if that doesn't work on Stan, we tell him we'll work for free!"

"Yes!"

"Then it's settled."

"Excuse me girls, can I pass or do you want to go first?" A women with long brown hair and a rather big pointy nose was waiting to get in the Mystery Shack. She wore glasses and her outfit was all in blue, except for a white undershirt she had inside her navy blue shirt.

The women caught them by surprise, since they didn't know when would they put their plan onto action. But seeing as they didn't have much to do, they got in with the lady.

* * *

><p>"I welcome you to the Mystery Shack!" Pacifica invited the new tourists "We've got lots of amazing stuff for you to buy!"<p>

"Pacifica?" The girls both asked. They were definitely not expecting this.

"Well, duh! That's my name! But I don't think I know you...and I know everyone in town!" The girl was very different from the Pacifica they knew. Besides having a more eccentric voice, she was also not wearing her regular clothes. She wore a large light pink 80's shirt, much like Mabel's in "Double Dipper" and her hair was caught by a pink bow on a ponytail.

Katie knew they had to be fast on lying, otherwise they wouldn't believe them.

"We've heard of the Mystery Shack and wanted to check it out!" She quickly said, ignoring Rachel's strange look towards her. "Do you work here on part-time?"

"Well, you could say so! But no, I actually live here; I help my grandpa around! The only part-timer here is Wendy." She said, pointing to a teenager on the balcony. She, like Rachel, had long strands of red hair and green eyes. The teen was wearing a jade shirt and some blue jeans, along with a pair of brown boots. "So, what would you like to purchase?"

"Actually, we're kind of in a grip...we were looking for a place to stay." Katie shyly admitted.

"We love to have new people around! It's just that...I dunno if Grunkle Stan would like that..." You could see that Pacifica felt sorry for them, even if she didn't knew the girls.

"But we need help! _Our parents just ditched us in the middle of nowhere, we need to find a place to spend the night! _" Rachel sharply said, the saddest look in her eyes. Her pleading face slowly spread trough Pacifica's heart, the story melting it like butter.

Without a thought, Pacifica was out of the main entrance. "Grunkle Stan! Come here!"

* * *

><p>When the girls found Pacifica far enough, Katie turned to Rachel "You could have won an Oscar with that! That was amazing!" She whispered.<p>

"Now there, there's no need for that...unless someone wants to build me a statue, that is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This turned out much bigger than the last one! Oh well, hope you liked it! <strong>

**Also, in this part of the AU, Dipper and Mabel are the only ones that trade places. I prefer it like that. **

**Pacifica and Gideon are 2nd cousins.**

**Thanks again for the ones who liked this story and don't forget: review/favorite/follow!**

**_LEXY'S OUT! ;)_**


End file.
